


Miracle or Torture?

by Nononlnkink



Series: Hate Mail [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jazz is a cutie, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononlnkink/pseuds/Nononlnkink
Summary: This is the twelfth one. The twelfth message that offers kindness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done with the super loose plot? idea for these. Oh boy.
> 
> Thinking of maybe putting these all together, would that be better?

There was another one laid out for him. Prowl glared at it, hands tightening around his ration. The inconspicuous device was waiting for him at his occasionally claimed seat in the rec room. He only sat out here if Jazz decided to drag him away from work-which, apparently, had been because Jazz found it hilarious how much of a fight Prowl put up against leaving his reports undone. Not surprising. The former datapads may have hurt, but they could were most likely correct.

These late few ones, however… Prowl didn't know  _ what _ to classify them as. The tone was a complete one-eighty, contained humor and little comments, and there was not one sentence- _ not one word _ -that tried to prove that he was nothing more than a drone, a emotionless monster. These datapads were terrifying. Who were they coming from? Was this just a new torture? Could they be genuine?

Prowl set his energon on the table next to the pad and he sat down, carefully arranging his doorwings. He tapped the screen awake, unsurprised to see a single entry, and opened the file. Once again, it was a short message. Prowl could feel a smile try to tug at his lips, but he fought it down. 

_ Good orn love, _

_ This marks the twelve pad. I am surprised you and Red Alert have yet to figure me out. Maybe you need some hints? It won't be cheating I suppose... _

“Watcha readin’?”

Prowl merely flicked a wing at the voice suddenly appearing from his side. “A duty report. Something I have yet to receive from you, Jazz.” He looked over at the mech lounging on the seat closest to him. The silver mech had that ridiculous grin on his face.

“Sure,” Jazz drawled, “bet it's a super grippin’ read.”

Prowl sighed. He knew that look. “What is it you want?”

Jazz’s face lit up with his smile. “Well, Prowler, I was thinkin’-”

“Oh really?”

“Ha, very funny. Anyway, I was thinkin’ of goin’ for a drive durin’ my off shift. You aren't  _ suppose _ to be workin’ then, so why not come along?”

And provide more wood to the fire? No thank you. The cruel messages had yet to make a reappearance, but Prowl was not going to risk their return. “Unfortunately, I do believe I am already engaged at that time. I apologize.”

“Nah, it's fine.” Jazz’s voice may have sounded chipper, but his field was open with his disappointment.  _ Curious _ . Prowl tried to ignore the uncomfortable twinge that the reply provoked, but was soundly defeated.

“Perhaps...perhaps another time.”

Jazz’s electrifying smile exploded back to life. “Yeah! Totally! I have to go-command shift-but I'll maybe catch you before I head out.” The silver mech hopped to his feet and bounced off, but not without a cheery wave. Prowl stared after him, wrestling with his emotions. He was so upbeat and kind around Prowl, maybe Jazz didn't truly hate him?

With his distraction gone, Prowl resumed reading his message.

_ Good orn love, _

_ This marks the twelve pad. I am surprised you and Red Alert have yet to figure me out. Maybe you need some hints? It won't be cheating I suppose, although with your brilliant processor-any hint would be a dead give away. Okay, how about this: I’m an Autobot. Now off you go, dazzle me with your intelligence! _

_ XXX _

**EDITED 1.57 KLIKS AGO** _ : P.S. I'll see you for energon soon. _


End file.
